A Wizards' Fairy Tale
by averystarkidpotter
Summary: Just as the war begins, Draco and Luna are sent through a wardrobe into the magical land of Narnia. The Just King and The Valiant Queen immediately take liking to them and that's good because Aslan says they can't leave. Luna's always dreamed of handsome kings and beautiful castles, but Draco is convinced they don't get happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

Luna sat in the Dinning Hall reading the storybook from her childhood. She normally sat at the Gryffindor table with her friend Ginny Weasley, but today Ginny had been late. She didn't mind, she had been content with reading the storybook again, as she done as many times as how many hairs there were on Dumbledore's beard.

An ancient land created by a magical lion named Aslan, that four children discover one day from the back of a wardrobe. The land was covered in winter as the White Witch ruled. But the four children, being Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam, were able to save the land, and they were crowned Kings and Queens, of Narnia. The name sounded so imaginary, but then again so was the world.

"Hey Loony, whatcha reading?" A Skytherin boy passed her and picked her book out of her hands. She turned to watch him flip through it, mockingly.

"Look, Little Loony has a child's book." Another boy said laughing.

"Give that back." Luna said, standing up, and trying to reach for the book.

"Sure." The boy took out his wand and was about to cast a spell when a voice from the hall silence the three Slytherins.

"Give her the book back." Harry Potter was standing at the end of the table, with younger of the male Weasleys, and Hermione Granger at his sides, and the Golden Trio had the three Slytherins at wandpoint.

"You're lucky Saint Potter was here to save the day." One of the boys said, and dropped the book at her feet. The three left the Hall, and as the Golden Trio moved forward, Luna saw Ginny behind them.

She sat back in her seat, and Harry came up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Luna?"

She turned to look up at him, and smiled. Luna studied the Chosen One's eyes, a beautiful mixture of emerald green with an outer ring of light blue. From their first encounter Luna had dubbed a bit of a hero crush on Harry, but she had easily observed that Ginny had feelings for him, and he clearly was dealing with his rising ones for her. The observation let Luna quickly conclude that it was just a hero crush.

Harry must of noticed her thoughts were traveling because he leaned closer to her face with somewhat of a concerned expression. "Luna, I asked if you were okay."

His voice brought her back to the present. "I'm always okay, Harry."

"Good." He nodded and sat down next to her. Hermione and the Weasley siblings sat across from them, while the Weasleys and Harry started a conversation up about Quidditch.

"What book are you reading, Luna?" Hermione asked her. The Gryffindor house, specifically Ron and his brothers, had always made it abundantly clear that the prefect had a knack for books.

"Oh a child's tale, my mother used to read to me." Luna said, flipping through the book once more. She stopped at a certain page, her favorite if you must, and she traced the letters of one of the characters' names.

"What's it about?" Hermione asked, trying to look over the tower of pumpkin pastries in front of them to get a nice look at the cover.

Luna didn't really feel up to answering, fearing more humiliation. She knew that the Trio among others meant well, but Luna could hear the things that the other students said about her. Luna rose from her seat, and smiled back to the four, before exiting the hall without a word.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

Before she could answer, Ron laughed. "Who knows with Luna."

His sister gave him a firm elbow to the ribs causing him to spit up his breakfast. They watched as the blonde haired Ravenclaw skipped out of the Hall, as she usually did.

Luna was wandering the halls mindlessly in the late hours of the night. She was nearing the Gryffindor dormitory, Ginny had told her the password many times, so she whispered it to the Grey Lady, and she let the girl inside. Luna saw in the dim light a dark haired boy, but assumed it was Harry.

She was surprised to see when she sat down on the couch next to him, it was Neville. Or he was Neville. Neville looked over to her and smiled.

"Hello Nevile." She said, bringing her feet up to sit in a crisscross position, and looked to see that the fire that was normally roaring to life it had no spark what so ever.

"It's weird isn't it? Seeing it so-so-" Neville thought of a word for the silence of the fire.

"Lifeless." Luna provided. He looked to her with a raised eyebrow but then looked back towards the fire with a sullen face.

"Just like us." Neville whispered, and Luna shivered at the thought. The looming war over Hogwarts haunted each of them, especially Harry, and Luna didn't like to think about it.

"Are you cold?" Neville asked, and Luna didn't have the heart to tell the boy no, as he ripped his Gryffindor sweater off him, and held it out to her.

"Thank you, Neville." She smiled. He looked to her to take it, and she instead raised her arms high over her head. He smiled awkwardly, and then slid the large sweater over her small figure.

Luna folded out the creases, his sweater was probably three sizes larger. They sat in comfortable silence, but when it neared curfew time, she stood up and went to leave and Neville followed her.

"I'll walk you to your common room." He said stepping out of the portrait.

"I'm fine, thank you though." She smiled and started skipping down the hallway, she then realized she still had his sweater, she turned to yell for him but he was already inside the common room.

She shrugged and started toward her dormitory. The portrait said a silly stupid riddle, and she was about to answer it when she realized: she didn't know. Luna sighed and sat on the outside of the portrait. This had happened many times before, why had they even put her in Ravenclaw. She knew Filch would be around sometime to give her detention so she rose, and found herself again mindlessly walking down the hallways.

She realized she was nearing the room of and she smiled. She simply closed her eyes and then the door appeared. She slowly entered inside to realize that it was already in use. She noticed the familiar hair color one similar of her own.

"Draco." She whispered.

He turned around and she flinched, she had hoped he hadn't seen her. But when he had, she sighed. He hadn't the energy or patience to mock her.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" Draco asked, closing the cabinet door that he was previously looking into.

Luna had not off set that he had called her by her name, but she simply smiled, and walked slowly to stand next to him, the Slytherin eyed the Ravenclaw curiously. She was one of Potter's friends, but her odd nature had sparked curiosity in him none the less.

She had never paid any attention to anything he or his friends said, but she certainly was the first to defend Potter had they said something to him. If he had to think about it she would be fifth. Weasley, Granger, Weaslette, and that Longbottom ahead of her. Maybe she had bit of a crush, like the Weaslette.

The two stood in comfortable silence, looking anywhere but at each other, and he was about ready to leave when they heard voices. Draco's eyes widened and Luna seemed calm and collective, she took his hand and moved towards the back of the room where a large sheet covered something.

"That wasn't there before." Draco insisted.

Luna pulled back the curtain to reveal a wardrobe. He looked at her questioningly, and but she simply pulled the door open and stepped inside. Draco looked towards the entrance and then followed her with a sigh. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, he sat down on the opposite side and brought his knees up to his chest.

She was watching him, over the year she had noticed Draco seemed almost ill. His skin was pale, he had large circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his eyes themselves seemed distant. She noticed he moved fragile now, his hands would shake when reaching for a book, and his fingers twitched when he gripped his wand to perform a spell.

He must of noticed her staring and he looked up at her. "You're staring is making me uncomfortable."

Draco obviously surprised himself at how kindly he was speaking to Luna, it may have been that outrageous mocking and fighting might alert whoever was roaming around, or that he just didn't have the energy to fight with the girl when she honestly wasn't doing anything wrong.

"You seem ill." She said, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Sick-like. Is something stressing you Draco?" She said his name the way his mother used to. When his father addressed him it was always stern and forceful, but his mother was sweet and caring.

"I'm fine." He said standing quickly, but he bonked his head on the top of it. She stood up with him, as he was now hunched over to avoid smashing his head again.

"You'll have quite the bump." She said, running her fingers threw his hair, and over his scalp. He winced slightly as her finger graced the spot, and she smiled softly. She ran her finger along the circle of sensitive skin around it, and Draco felt himself tense at the touch.

He backed away, smiling softly, not trying to alarm the girl. But he found that he did not feel the back of the wardrobe, but that there was a slight breeze. He dismissed as Luna tried to get closer to him.

"Draco!" She called as she saw sunlight and grass behind him, however he did not pay attention to her, and he fell backwards onto the grass, and she reached out to stop him from falling but his force only pulled her down with him, and she fell on top of the Slytherin.

"Umph." Draco exclaimed, reaching for his head. Luna gripped at his sides, even though she knew they had hit the ground. She breathed in his scent, it was a mix of pine and wet grass.

Draco looked down at the Ravenclaw gripped at his school robes. He hated noticed til now that she was wearing a Gryffindor vest. Normally, he would have been appalled at this sight, but with her it was somewhat amusing.

"Luna." He said, suppressing his laughter with a few coughs.

"Yes?" She sprung up, her pale eyes filled with surprise, and her hair tussled because of the fall. She was staring at him with such wide eyes Draco couldn't help but let out a laugh.

She sighed. "It's not funny."

The two laughed for a minute, then Draco looked around. It was clear that they were not in Hogwarts anymore. He looked up to where the wardrobe was but it was a simple lamp post. She followed his eyes, searching anywhere for any sign where they set his head back on the grass in a mix of annoyance and exhaustion, giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was laying out on the grass, and Luna had one of her arms on his chest, and she was nestled into the side of him. As the girl and her brother looked over the two, at first it seemed they were in a romantic state, but something about the way Draco was holding her, made it look more like the two were siblings.

"Hello." The girl said for the third time.

Draco's eyes drifted open to see a girl hanging over him. Her brown hair was falling in his face, and her blue eyes were hanging over him.

"Oh look you're up." She smiled, and he tried to sit up.

"Where am I?" Draco asked, the events of earlier clogging his brain.

"You're in Narnia, silly." The girl smiled.

"Luna, wake up." Draco shook the girl three times before she rose off him. While Draco looked like he just crawled out of hell, Luna looked perfectly rested.

"Good Morning, Draco." Luna said, stretching her arms.

"It's afternoon." The boy finally spoke.

"Who are you?" Luna asked bluntly and smiled.

"I'm Alaina. This is my brother Tucker." She said. Draco and Luna both got to their feet and studied the siblings.

Tucker had dark brown hair, and his eyes matched his sisters', an enticing shade of blue that almost made them look green if they weren't as close as they were. Tucker was nearly half a foot taller than his sister as well. His hair was combed back much like Draco's own, while Alaina's hair was tied back, well half of it was, the other half fell down nearly to her shoulders.

Alaina had a long red dress that fell to her feet, it was the most elegant thing Luna had ever seen. Tucker had silver armor on and a shield kept to his side, with a sword on the opposite. In the middle, however, the fabric matched Alaina's dress, a dark shade of red, and it lay a gold lion in the middle. If Draco didn't know any better, he'd say they were supporting Gryffindor.

Tucker must of noticed they were staring, as he straightened his shoulders and the smile on his face was gone. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Luna." She said opening her hand out.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, lifting the collar of his robes.

"Where did you come from?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker!" Alaina said, turning to her brother.

"As King Edmund's General, I must make sure-" He said but Alaina cut him off.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little full of himself." Alaina said.

"It's alright. We came through the wardrobe but it seems to not be there anymore." Luna said honestly.

"Did you say wardrobe?" Tucker said stepping forward.

Tucker stared at Luna attentively, he looked her up and down. Draco felt that he was oddly uncomfortable that this strange man was staring at Luna like she was an object.

"Yes she did." Draco said, stepping in between the two.

"Alaina, she bears the mark of Aslan, he however, does not." Tucker looked back at Draco with a hint of disgust in his voice, Draco in turn pulled Luna closer to him.

"She does, doesn't she?" Alaina said smiling.

"We must take her to the Kings and Queens of Narnia." Tucker said loudly.

"Narnia, how peculiar." Luna said, looking to Draco.

"What is it, Luna?" He asked.

"I know of this place." She smiled, thinking of her childhood book. It was amazing that she was here now. Maybe she'd meet the Kings and Queens, or maybe Aslan.

Draco thought for a moment. Luna knew of this place, and this Tucker man was going to take her to see some royals, not without himself. Draco looked to Luna and he knew that she knew to follow his lead for a moment, when he cleared his throat.

"My sister is not going anywhere without me." Draco said.

"Tuck, you should warn King Edmund first." Alaina said, placing her arm on her brothers'.

He sighed. "Fine. Do you know how to ride?"

"A horse. Yes." Draco's mother had taught him when he was quite young, she used it as an excuse to his Father that it would master his flying, as he was a natural flyer.

"Good, Lanie's absolutely horrid." Tucker said, and he mounted a black horse. A white one walked towards Draco and he ran his hand against its back.

Alaina then climbed on top of Tucker's horse. Draco mounted the white one and when the horse responded nicely, he reached his hand out for Luna. She took it carefully, and she realized the strength of the Slytherin.

Draco followed Tucker deeper and deeper into the woods. He felt Luna's arms sneak around his way and her head rest on his shoulder, and he relaxed.

Edmund was sitting on his throne in his newly designed castle. Of course his siblings were off doing various things, Peter and Lucy had gone into the town, while Susan stayed back to flirt with Caspian. Edmund normally would have gone with them to avoid the serious amounts of PDA the couple was expressing, but something in his gut told him not to go to town today.

"King Edmund." A voice called from outside, and it was Caspian. The Prince entered the Throne Room, and Edmund noticed the letter in his hand.

"What do you have for me, Prince Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"A letter from your General Tucker." Caspian handed it over. Edmund could see that the Prince was looking to be let go so that he may continue snogging Edmund's sister.

"Thank you, you may go." Edmund said with a gesture of his hand. Once he left, Edmund carefully opened the letter that was addressed so formally to him.

_Dear King Edmund,_

_Upon my sister (Alaina, Queen Susan's lady in waiting) and I's return to the castle, we have discovered two very unlikely and abnormal persons. Siblings, as they proclaim, the girl wears the symbol of Aslan on her chest, while he wears a snake. They both have pale eyes and platinum blonde hair. With your permission, we'll be bringing them to the castle to decided upon their fate._

_General Tucker_

Edmund called a messenger and gave him a quick message to send to Tucker. As the Just King, Edmund believed that these new people should be given a fair chance and wearing the mark of Aslan is a good sign. Edmund walked to where his sister's chambers were and knocked politely on the door. It did not surprise him to see that Caspian had opened it.

"Get dressed, we'll be expecting company very soon." Edmund said and was about to turn and leave when he noticed Susan's blushed face and tussled hair he couldn't resist the tease.

"And do try to control yourselves." Edmund practically sang as he walked back to the Throne Room.

Ever since Aslan had told them they could not return to England, which Susan didn't take too harshly, they had become rather focused and responsible kings and queens. Edmund liked to think that one day, he would be able to pass down the title of King to his son, but he didn't want to think too far ahead, as he was merely seventeen.

He waited for his general, and Susan's lady in waiting, to arrive with these strange new guests. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo! How are you enjoying the story? Thank you for the lovely responses to the first and second chapters of this. I really hope you continue to read.**

* * *

><p>When Tucker had gotten a response, they began to rush forward. The four were riding in silence for quite a long time. Draco adjusted his school robes so that his wand wasn't visible underneath.<p>

"So you're wizards?" Alaina asked from her house.

"What?" Draco tried act dumbfounded, shouting over the sound of the horse clomps on the ground.

"Don't try it, we see the wands." Tucker said looking forward.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Because they're wizards too." Luna said smoothly.

"Do I want to ask how you know that? Don't tell me nargles." Draco said with a smile but Luna seemed not to be amused, not that she was angry just dazed and didn't quite understand the joke.

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco." Luna said as if he had said something completely outrageous.

"Yes, we are." Alaina said.

"Not really." Tucker explained.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. He didn't know if this land Narnia existed within their timeline so he would be unsure if they even had wizards in fact.

"We came from your world, the same way the kings and queens did. Aslan brought us to the Castle, where we were servants to the Kings and Queens. They don't know we're wizards, and frankly I don't know how they'll take it so you might just want to keep that on the low, if you will." Tucker said, and with that the conversation was over, Draco normally wasn't silenced but this seemed like it didn't need to go on.

They had arrived at the town by nightfall. Tucker assumed that High King Peter and Queen Lucy had returned by then, and when he saw all four nobles, with the addition of Caspian, he smiled brightly.

Draco had noticed the looks they got from the townspeople for he and Luna's unusual looks probably caused a disturbance in dinner time. Gits, he thought to himself. When they reached the castle, he saw the Kings and Queens. He knew that in the Wizard World the Malfoy's were thought of as royalty but they were nothing compared to this. Draco didn't actually have a crown to parade around in.

"Welcome." One of the men said. He was dressed in red apparently, that was a popular color around these parts. Gosh!

Tucker dismounted his horse, and helped his sister down, Draco did the same with Luna. Tucker and Alaina turned to the kings and queens in front of them.

"Your majesties." They bowed down, and Draco looked to Luna, as if asking if they should do the same. But then again, Draco had never bowed down to anybody and Luna was too busy in her own world to care about social matters, Draco was surprised she hadn't already skipped past them and into the castle already.

"Rise friends, you are our equals." The youngest of the five said, lifting their heads and the two did as the queen commanded.

Draco nodded his heads to the royals, while Luna looked around, what he thought was her caring less about where they were, but she was actually just taking it all in. They led them into the room where, Draco heard, someone named Aslan was waiting for them.

Edmund stared at the blonde haired girl who had come into the castle, he was taken with her immediately. Her pale eyes matched, whom he was guessing was her brother, and seemed to be filled with such happiness. Aslan had arrived earlier saying it was important that he be there when the guests arrived, so that obviously means that her and her brother must be important somehow.

"Ed! Stop staring." His sister whispered as she elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow." He exclaimed rubbing his side.

The large set of doors opened and a lion was waiting by five thrones. Draco shook his head vigorously, and pulled Luna behind him, while the Kings and Queens looked at him oddly. Luna instead ignored him and walked around him and went to the lion.

"Luna!" He exclaimed.

She began to pet the lion's mane. For a bloody Ravenclaw she was a right barmy. The lion lifted it's head at her touch but that didn't surprise Draco as much as when he opened his mouth.

"There is no need to worry Mr. Malfoy." The lion spoke. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he looked to the Kings and Queens as if to question but they did the most unlikely thing and just laughed.

"You talk?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." The lion nodded.

"It was a right surprise to us, first time too." The blonde haired king laughed.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Draco asked the lion. Huh, if his father heard that he had asked a lion a question he would have called him barmy.

"How much you want to bet he won't answer that?" The dark haired king asked.

"Edmund!" The older of the queens exclaimed.

"I won't." The lion responded.

"See?" Edmund laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know how to say this, but you will not be able to return to Hogwarts. Neither will your _sister._" The lion said as if he was questioning it, like he knew that Luna was not his actual sister.

"But why Aslan?" The younger of the queens asked.

Aslan, was his name then. He wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts, but no. He couldn't let that happen, he had to finish his mission.

"Aslan, right? Look with all due respect, I must return." Draco said.

"I am aware of the reason as to why you want to return, but you must know that isn't a problem anymore." Aslan said, raising his head.

"But how-" Draco wanted to ask but he just couldn't get the words out, he felt a burning sensation on his arm and he knew what it was, but he didn't dare scratch it.

"The Second War has begun." Was all Aslan needed to say.

"War, what war?" Edmund asked, holding his sword.

"We have to fight, Harry can't fight alone. He is too strong." Luna insisted and Draco all of a sudden felt dizzy. Luna noticed him clutch his arm, and she sent him a look that asked him if he was okay.

He shrugged it off when King Edmund spoke again. "Who?"

"Lord Voldemort." Aslan said, and the calm conversation they were having was nevermore. Draco broke with a piercing pain shooting up from his wrist.

He collapsed onto the floor. Luna rushed over to his side, pulling out her wand. Tucker and Alaina had followed Luna to see what they could do, and the Kings and Queens watched on in shock. Aslan moved calmly over to Draco as his body begun to shake uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" The younger of the queens shouted.

"Draco." The name came from Draco's lips but it was not his voice, it was not Draco. Luna knew who it was. Aslan seemed to do nothing and all Luna could do was whisper encouragements into his ear.

"You dare betray me." Luna felt tears dripping down her face, and Draco's eyes were now pitch black and had no iris. Harry had fought Voldemort out and that was what Draco had to do.

"Has he not been taught Occlumency?" Tucker asked and Luna shook her head, she remembered Harry talking about it last year, but she didn't think Draco had ever learned it.

"Draco, fight." Luna heard another familiar voice but couldn't quite place it, it was slow and quiet but it seemed full of concern and care.

"You must fight, you can't forget to fight. Fight for Luna, Draco. You can fight, remember what I taught you. We can't possibly win if you don't fight." The voice said.

"Who is that?" The blonde haired king shouted.

"Draco, remember to fight." That was the last thing the voice said and then Luna heard the muttering of the Sleep Charm, and then everything was quiet. Draco's body stilled, his breathing evened out, and his eyes closed. Luna leaned over him.

"What the hell was that?" Edmund exclaimed.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy and his sister are in need of great rest. Tucker and Alaina, tomorrow bring them to the garden we will have many things to discuss." Aslan said and they nodded.

"HARRY!" Neville called, running to the Gryffindor table and seeing the Golden Trio with Ginny sitting there as she always did. Neville was nearly out of breath and he seemed extremely worried.

"What is it, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Luna-she's-missing." Neville said in between breaths.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Harry asked.

"I mean she's gone. Poof. Disappearo." Neville said rambling.

"Alright Potter!" The voice of Blaise Zabini called from the doors. He, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson were standing there scowling. Neville turned to see the Slytherins approaching and Neville pulled out his wand.

"We do not have the time for your shit, Zabini. So get the hell out of my face." Neville exclaimed.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Listen Longbottom, my mate is missing, so let me at Potter to find out what he did with him." Blaise said pushing Neville's wand out of his face.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said defensively.

"Bullshit. I watched him and that little Loony of yours go into the Room of Requirement and now there missing." Theo said, in a very know-it-all way.

"Wait Luna? She's missing too." Ginny said standing.

"Listen Weaslette, we don't care about your friend, we just want Drakey back." Pansy snarled and Ginny was about ready to reach across the table and pop her.

"Parkinson, shut it." Daphne snapped in her ear.

"Listen Potter, we'll make a deal. You help us find Drake, we'll help you find Lovegood." Blaise said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Harry shook his hand and the group headed towards the front doors, when Filch broke through screaming his bloody head off.

"DEATH EATERS IN THE CASTLE! DEATH EATERS ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR!" Filch exclaimed.

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione and they both nodded, the Golden Trio was the first out the door without any word from McGonagall at the back of the Great Hall. Neville, Ginny, and the Slytherins quickly followed them knowing that the Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! I get excited reading after this it gives me them feels! I hope to see your reviews. Au revior!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"EDMUND PEVENSIE! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT YOU WILL STARVE!" Edmund woke to the startling sound of his little sister banging on his door. He rose from his bed, he had thrown his shirt off last night in a train of thought, damn him now he couldn't find it.

With another bang, he rolled his eyes, and went to the door to open it. Lucy was about to knock again and her mouth was open at her brother half-naked in front of her. "For Aslan's sake, Ed, I would have preferred you clothed."

"I will be out once I'm dressed." Edmund said.

"Maybe I'll send that mystery girl to get you then, since they've already left." Before Lucy could even finish, Edmund had shut the door and threw on a shirt and a pair of pants.

He opened the door to see his sister with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, by Aslan that fourteen year old could be annoying.

"That got you to move." Lucy said, her smirk practically growing.

"Where are they?" Edmund asked, consciously adjusting the top couple of buttons on the blue cotton that was his shirt. Where the hell had he gotten this? When he crossed the design of a popular Telmarine tailor he remembered Caspian had lent it to him once before.

"Well after getting up at a ghastly hour, some of the maids helped them get dressed, well Luna for that matter. Draco made it abundantly clear he was capable of dressing himself." Lucy went on and on for nearly the whole walk to the dinning room.

"Well I found blame him, they are a bit too enthusiastic." Edmund whispered in her ear as he pushed open the doors to the dinning room. The girls were probably no older than thirteen yet Edmund found they were all too eager to help him dress, he had declined as well.

They looked to the oak table and it seemed slightly longer than normal. Peter was seated as his normal head chair at the end near the door. Once he had sat down, Edmund noticed the slight change in their seating arrangements. On the left, there were three empty seats separating the end of the table and Lucy. Then across from her was Caspian, and next to him was of course Susan. Edmund was seated between her and another empty chair.

"Is no one going to mention the fact we're in different chairs, and there are more chairs." Edmund said, poking his fork into his breakfast and sticking a piece of egg into his mouth.

"There are new people here, Ed, we had to arrange for them." Peter said in a very kingly tone of voice, which told Edmund that there was no much discussing about the subject to be done.

After finishing his breakfast, Edmund stood up from his chair. Peter turned to him with a questioningly look. But Edmund had not asked to excuse himself from the table in nearly two years of being in Narnia. Edmund was headed for the library but some sidetracking brought him to the garden and gazebo where Aslan was with Tucker, Alaina, and the newcomers.

The maids had dressed her hair in a very long braid like his sister wore for special occasions, and she was currently listening to Aslan while twirling a small flower into the braid. She wasn't even in a dress, she had a cotton ocean blue shirt on, like his own, and a long pair of black trousers that hung a little over the thick brown almost pirate like boots she was wearing.

Alaina was dressed similarly, however she was in red. Edmund remembers Susan specifically asking the maids to make all her clothes in red, as it was Peter's favorite color. The lady-in-waiting didn't seem to notice the lack of yellows, blues, and greens in her wardrobe. Tucker was dressed in red as well, though he was in his serious attire, not quite armor, but more like he was going to delegate something for his king.

And the boy, her brother, was dressed very different. He wore a white button shirt, probably the pair he came here in, with the cuffs unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up just a little. His pants Edmund assumed were also from the day prior, while they hung over a clear pair of black Narnian boots. However he bore a green vest over his shirt, that matched the outfit, but presumably did not come with the rest of his school uniform.

Aslan looked like he hadn't started talking yet. The boy must of sensed something, because his head turned around fast in Edmund's direction. The girl's eyes followed his and Edmund met the pale beauties once again. He smiled and surprising she matched his action. Unfortunately Aslan looked as well, and bowed his head. Edmund took that as his key to leave.

"He's quite nosy, isn't he?" Draco said turning back to Aslan.

"The just king, is well just Edmund, if you will." Aslan said and Alaina laughed. Tucker mimicked his sister, and after a second Draco laughed. Luna began laughing as well but probably because everyone else was.

"Nice one, Aslan." Tucker said, coughing. It seemed to ease the tension for a minute, before everyone returned to solemn faces and quiet voices, with uncomfortable posture.

"Sir, what did you mean yesterday by the Second War has begun?" Alaina asked.

"The Dark Lord was well aware of your disappearance because Draco's dark mark began to fade." Aslan said, and Draco's eyes widened.

"It is?" Draco raised his arm, only slightly offended by the gasps that came from Tucker and Alaina. Aslan was right, the normal thick black mark that burned the skin around it, an ugly gray color.

"Yes. Now Death Eaters have broken into Hogwarts. I am also aware of the fact that some of the students are fighting them. Slytherins and Gryffindors." Aslan said, causing Draco to look up.

"Aslan?" Draco asked, Aslan could tell something beneath the teenager's eyes matched The Just Kings' not too long ago. But Aslan had been able to change that, and hopefully if it wasn't too late, he could restore this wizard's view of the world and the world's view of him.

"Yes, Draco?" Aslan said calmly.

"Do you think Harry will win?" Draco didn't even bother than it was probably the only time he had ever addressed Potter by his first name.

"I am sure of it." Aslan said and Draco didn't know whether to feel relieved or extremely anxious. If Harry won what would happen to his mother? What would happen to him?

"I think I should give you some space." Aslan said walking away.

Draco stared at his mark for what seemed like hours. Luna eventually got bored and took his other arm, pulling him with her. Tucker and Alaina followed, Luna seemed to be in a trance of sorts, her feet taking her anywhere but where she knew.

They turned the corner when Tucker saw the Just King and the High King talking with Prince Caspian. Alaina ran over quickly to them while Tucker simply walked. Luna's feet seemed to drift her to the Just King, while Draco rolled his eyes and followed.

"Alaina." Peter said, turning to see his sister's lady-in-waiting running towards him. No, that was impossible. When she reached them, he smiled and she leaned her arm on his shoulder.

"That was the longest meeting of my life. I have never seen Tuck so serious." Alaina dragged her sentence on for emphasis and the Just King chuckled at this.

"Well you're just in time, your brother is becoming my new general." Peter said and Alaina looked at him puzzlingly.

"Mr. Malfoy is Edmund's new general, Aslan felt it would be good idea. Miss Malfoy is also Lucy's new lady-in-waiting. Aslan's exact words were 'they make great matches'." Caspian laughed.

"Please call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy is my father, and the difference between us, is he is almost never a pleasant man." Draco said, holding out his hand for the prince.

"Sadly it's true. Kings." Luna said, bowing her head.

"There is no need to bow your head, Miss Malfoy." Peter said.

"Luna." She said.

"Luna." Edmund repeated.

"Excuse me?" Luna turned towards King Edmund. At this point, she got a very good look at his eyes. A beautiful shade of brown that she could get lost in.

"I believe we have yet to fully introduce ourselves. I'm Edmund, this is Peter, and Caspian." Edmund said holding out his hand.

"I'm absolutely bored." A voice said across the garden. It was Lucy. She and Susan walked up to the group. Edmund and Peter greeted their sister's, and Caspian hugged Susan.

"Let's go play cricket!" Caspian suggested.

"Oh no, that's just as boring, besides you're awful." Lucy exclaimed.

"Hm? How about hide and seek?" Luna asked.

Lucy and the others looked to each and laughed at the memory. Draco questioned the humor, but didn't feel bad for Luna because they didn't seem to be laughing at her.

"Alright sure then." Peter said and he began counting.


	5. Chapter 5

"FOUND YOU!" Caspian yelled as he touched Lucy. She was the last one found, and the two joined the group on the grass. Edmund was lying on his back, while Draco had his head in hands. Peter was leaning on his elbow and Alaina was leaning on her arm, Tucker was lying out on a bench, and Caspian sat down letting Susan lean back against his chest.

"Where are you guys from?" Edmund asked breaking the silence that had settled in.

"England." Draco said without thinking.

"Draco." Tucker warned, running his hands down his face, showing his exhaustion. Draco moaned knowing that he was probably going to get reprimanded for letting that out.

"Cool." Edmund said, and the conversation seemed to end their.

Luna stood herself up and starting walking. Everyone looked to the girl, and Draco was about to stand up and follow her but Edmund held his hand up. He rose and made his way to gazebo where she was now picking flowers.

"Luna." He breathed her name. Edmund would never admit to her, but he had been enticed by her from the moment she stepped in his castle.

"Edmund." The way she said his name practically made his knees buckle. Her pale eyes were looking at him, but they seemed so far away like her mind was bringing her everywhere but back to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just missing home a little." Luna said, letting out a sigh. It was true she was missing Hogwarts a lot, she was missing Neville, and the Weasley twins, and Harry.

* * *

><p>"You miss it? But you talked about your father like you didn't like him." Susan asked attentively. Little be known to Edmund, his siblings were striking up the same conversation with Draco.<p>

"I don't mean my house. I mean home. Where Luna and I attend boarding school, this place called Hogwarts." Draco said, and the group noticed Alaina shifted off her arm, and Tucker sat up.

"Wait, Hogwarts?" Tucker asked. He had heard about such a place a school for wizards and witches, but never knew that it was true.

"Yeah. We get to learn about magic, and sorted into one of the four houses. Hufflepuffs are kind. And Luna's a Ravenclaw, they're smart. And then there's the Gryffindors brave as can be." Draco said, he wanted to stop himself he felt like he could go on for hours.

"You said there were four houses. What house are you apart of?" Lucy asked.

"Slytherin, the cunning they call us." Draco said, pulling apart of a green blade of grass.

"Ed would go there." Peter laughed.

"Slytherins are just arrogant prats who mess things up for everyone." Draco said, standing up and pulling the Slytherin tie from his pocket out and fiddling it between his hands.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked.

"We've been on the wrong side of the war. I'm surprised Luna even looks at me with the things that I've done, and all to impress my father." Draco said rubbing his forehead.

"Draco." Lucy said standing.

"Stay. I'm no sob story, I made my choices and I deal with those results." Draco thought to the poor old professor. He was planning on turning around when he saw a clear blue stag standing in the woods.

* * *

><p>"So you're guys are in a war?" Edmund asked afraid for an answer.<p>

"We've been in a war for a long time, the First War was just his beginning. We have Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter." She said hopefully.

"Harry Potter?" Edmund asked Luna, sitting down on the grass next to her as she clutched the flower like it was her only source of oxygen, but Edmund waited for her to speak.

"The Boy Who Lived they called him. He was sorted into Gryffindor. He's saved the world so many times that the Ministry has probably lost count." Luna said, tearing the petals off the flower.

"The Ministry?" Edmund asked.

"They're like you guys of our world. The Kings." Luna smiled.

Luna looked to see Draco making his way towards him. She met him halfway, as he was out of breath. The others were behind him, when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Draco?" She asked, pale eyes meeting.

"Its. Harry. Patronus." He said with staggered breathing, Luna looked around and then she had seen it. Not one student at Hogwarts hadn't heard about the fact that Harry could produce a full blown patronus.

The blue stag was indeed standing behind Queen Lucy. Luna took Draco's hand and they ran near it. Luna knew it was Harry, he was telling them something. Maybe the war was over, maybe they could go home to a safe and better world. What would happen to Draco?

But the questions running through her mind didn't help her so she ignored them. The stag was taking them deeper and deeper into the woods. Alaina had caught up with them, watching as they cut through sticks and broke off branches. They were reaching the middle of the woods, when the stag stopped.

Luna nearly dropped to her knees when she could see the pile of fiery red hair, and the stag bent down and seemed to place a kiss on the person's head, and then it disappeared. Draco recognized it as Weasley hair, and it was too short to be the girl's. As the leaves ruffled under them, Luna gripped onto the closest people near her and it happened to be Edmund and Draco.

Then the silence was broken by a single laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Allo! This chapter is a bit of a lengthy one because I felt you needed it for waiting so long. Lots of stuff happening in this chapter, so read carefully.**

* * *

><p>It couldn't be so. Lying on the ground it front of them, with the dress clothes that Luna remembered he and his brother had worn to their shop earlier that year. But his laugh said it all.<p>

"Draco." Luna said, she was holding onto him for dear life. Draco couldn't quite figure out which older Weasley it was because there was what five older ones. It wouldn't be Weasel or Weaslette, because one it was a boy and Draco knew what his fellow classmate looked like.

"Luna, I need you to let go." Draco whispered and that broke her, she began squeezing his arm tighter, and sobbing into his shoulder. Draco's heart was breaking with each sob she let out, but he needed to go check on the Weasley to see if he was alive and all.

"Draco." Edmund said, and Draco looked over to him. Edmund nodded his head, and Draco slowly moved her over to the Just King's shoulder. Draco went to move, but Luna still held his hand.

"Luna, sh." Edmund whispered into her hair, and she sobbed louder. When she let go of Draco's hand, Edmund pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her as her small body shook with her sobs.

Draco flicked his hand towards Tucker and Alaina, he was fairly good at the basics of healing, but he needed help. Tucker moved forward and as his sister went to follow him, Peter pulled her back. She glared at him, but Peter simply shook his head.

When Draco and Tucker reached the Weasley, Draco knelt down. The Weasley was covered in not dirt, but dust and there was small pieces of rubble attached to the fabric of his suit. He had a smile etched across his face, his face was awfully pale now to think of it.

The Weasley's hair was shorter than the oldest Weasley son, Bill he was pretty sure it was. He had met him one time as a boy. He also didn't have the obnoxious curly top of Percy Weasley, the prefect. It was then, obvious, as Draco had seen two of this face about school since first year. He was one of the twins.

He then looked for clue as to which twin, because he'd be blimey if he said he could tell them apart. When he noticed the necklace of the older man, he took it out from underneath the white shirt that had been unbuttoned. It was a silver G.

Tucker took it from Draco as he pulled out his wand to begin checking for any injuries. Tucker walked over to the Just King holding the crying Luna, and tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and he held up the necklace.

"FRED!" She shouted, attempting to get out of Edmund's grasp.

As she scream, Draco noticed the light from his wand turn a dark black. He tried to remember what Snape had told him about healing by whispering to himself. "Red means danger, green means good."

_Black means dark magic._ The potions professor's voice said in the back of his mind. Draco looked down at the Weasley with wide eyes, and froze.

"Draco, what's wrong? Draco tell me." Luna practically screamed. As the black light turned into an actual black fog, Draco snapped out of it. The faint smell in his nose caused him to back away quickly from the body of one Fred Weasley.

"Everybody back NOW!" He screamed. He heard the sound of Queen Lucy's scream and all he could think about was their bodies in the forest.

"Draco." Luna whispered identifying the dark magic beginning to rise, she thought it could be a dementor or a boggart. Either way, she wasn't sure if Draco was strong enough to handle it.

She drew her wand as it began to form, she realized it was something much worse. She gripped it tightly, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"Tucker, Alaina get the Kings and Queens to the castle." Draco said firmly.

"What the hell is that?" Edmund asked.

"NOW!" Luna screamed, and with that they started to run but then stopped. She was about to scream again but then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco.

Draco was trying his best to concentrate. But he could feel the dark magic slowly slipping into his mind. He remembered Potter, he had to have blocked the Dark Lord out a galleon of times. But as the last of will crumbled, he screamed. They watched as his eyes turned completely black, no iris whatsoever, and his body stopped moving.

Draco saw Hogwarts, it was not the same Hogwarts he had known it. It was surrounded by broken walls, and unattached staircases, and bodies, dead bodies. In the courtyard, was what the war was always going to lead up to. Harry and Voldemort at wand point.

"Draco." A cold voice said and the Kings and Queens covered their ears. All they could hear was a loud screech that sounded like that of a woman's. T

Caspian was the first to the ground, clawing at his ears, crawled up in a ball. Queen Susan tried to go to him, as did Lucy, but now the noise was at a pitch to where it hurt, and the two collapsed to their knees gripping at their ears. Edmund and Peter reached for their sisters, but the screech only got higher and louder leaving them falling to the ground with their arms out.

"You are on my side, Draco." His eyes turned to the where the voice came from. Tucker and Alaina were hugging each other, unconscious. Luna's body dropped as soon as Draco laid eyes on her next to Fred Weasley, and Draco closed his eyes.

Then Draco was at Hogwarts. His memories of the school were flashing through his mind, but instead they were filled with the current situation. The Kings and Queens of Narnia were shaking and twitching on the sandy ground of the Quidditch pitch, Tucker and Alaina were holding each other on their knees in his Potions classroom. Fred's body lay where the Professor's table of the Great Hall was.

Luna's dead lifeless body came into mind, sitting at the bottom of the Vanishing Cabinet. His breathing increased and even though he knew it was real he screamed.

"NO!" But he wasn't in the Room of Requirement any more. He was in the courtyard facing the one and only Dark Lord. Their wand streams were battling each other.

"You'll be dead soon. Potter will kill you." Draco wanted to scream, but it only came out as a whisper.

"My death will not save you from yourself. Nothing can save you, Draco." And with that, the beam of red light hit him, and he blacked out.

Edmund watched as the boy's eyes turned back to its normal color, and he fell to the ground. The screaming stopped only for a moment, then a cold voice that made him shudder spoke out.

"Kings and Queens, I am Lord Voldemort. The war in my world, will soon destroy your beloved Narnia. I speak to the Just King directly when I say that there will always be darkness, because even on the brightest day there is still shadows."

The familiar sound of a roar broke the voice and the fog slowly disappeared. Edmund sat up, while his siblings stared at him. Aslan walked over to him and placed his paw on his shoulder.

"Let us get the young wizards to the castle, you all need to rest." Aslan almost commanded, as there was five horses behind them. Each ruler climbed onto a horse and with Aslan's help took an unconscious wizard back.

The ride was only about ten minutes, because they weren't that far from the castle but Edmund had insisted they ride slow to be careful. In fact it was the only he said the whole ride, it was more than likely the fact that he was still shaken up over what the voice had said.

When their friends and the mystery red haired boy were admitted to the hospital wing, Susan and Caspian were the only ones to leave it that night. Peter didn't want to leave Alaina's side, Lucy was their out of concern, and Edmund was there because well he didn't know why.

The next day around lunch time, the three woke to the sound of one of the dwarfs bringing them food. Lucy ate her plate, while Peter simply sipped of the water, and Edmund refused his.

"Why do I feel as though I've been hit by a train?" Tucker's voice caused the three heads to snap in his direction. He ran his hand down his face.

Peter laughed, out of relief, and Lucy gave the general a hug. He sat clutching his head, and remembered what had happened the previous day. Lucy leaned closer to him, seeing if he was alright but he shook his head trying to move out of the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said and everyone looked around as no one else had been in the room with them.

"You'll throw up, trust me learned that the hard way." They all looked to see the mysterious red headed boy sitting up, with the same smile etched across his face.

"What?" Tucker said, kicking his feet back into the bed. The redhead was looking over at Luna and Draco lying frozen and unconscious on the other cots.

"What happened?" He asked, staring at their bodies. Edmund didn't know what he should tell this boy and the look he gave Peter and Lucy told them not to tell him either.

"You can trust me, you know. Luna is a close friend of mine." He said.

"And what about Draco?" Lucy asked. She was currently seated in the blonde's bedside chair.

"Draco Malfoy isn't the most popular guy at our school. You'll find most hate his guts." He said with the most foul taste in his mouth.

"And who are you to say that?" Lucy said angrily.

"Fred Weasley. That mark he bears on his wrist is that of a Death Eater a follower of Lord Voldemort." Fred said with a huff.

"Draco's mark is beginning to fade meaning the Dark Lord's hold on him is fading as well." Tucker said. The tension in the room was rising.

"Oh yeah, well did he tell you what he did, huh? He tried to kill our Headmaster cursing my friend and poisoning my little brother in the process." Fred shouted. Katie Bell was more than a friend though, as George was in a relationship with Angelina, he had been spending more and more time with Katie. As well, Harry had to tell him about what happened with Ron because he and George were working in their Joke Shop.

"Oh really? Because he's been nothing but a gentleman since he came here, and all you have been is an arrogant tosser." Lucy shouted and Peter widened his eyes he had never heard his little sister insult anyone.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush on the ferret." Fred snickered and he regretted it. Her fist collided with his face quicker than Peter could get up and pull her back.

"You're barmy." Fred said.

"How dare you speak to the Queen like that." Tucker jumped out of bed with a wand pointed at Fred's chest. Fred laughed at this, but the sound of Aslan's roar stopped them.

"What is going on here?" Susan shouted. She and Caspian were standing on either side of Aslan.

"Caspian get Mr. Weasley his own quarters and a nurse to aid him." Aslan said firmly. Caspian walked over to him and lifted him onto his shoulder and helped him out of the hospital wing, Susan followed shaking her head.

Tucker started to sway and Peter quickly got him back onto the bed giving him a bucket in case he needed it. Lucy sat back down next to Draco's bed, and since Edmund hadn't moved he simply turned his attention back to Luna. Peter and Tucker started up conversation to both draw themselves away from waiting for Alaina to wake up. Aslan turned away from them, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Yes I know Fred does seem a bit mean. Au revoir! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Edmund watched his brother pace the floor, mumbling something. After the incident yesterday with Fred Weasley, his brother had been hovering awfully. Tucker was feeling a bit better and Lucy offered to take him around the castle, and Caspian was handling being the sole king unofficially for a day.

Edmund felt it was the perfect time to ask his brother. "Peter."

"Yes." The High King turned around staring holes into Edmund.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked.

"Why hasn't she woken yet? Why haven't either her nor Luna nor Draco woken? Tucker woke up, that git Fred woke up." Peter was rambling. Something he did when there was some kind of inner battle going on in his head.

"Peter, you can tell me what's going on up there." Edmund said slowly.

"I don't know, well I do know but that's not what I meant." Peter said, sitting down for the first time in nearly a half hour. Edmund walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Edmund didn't need to ask him again, what his brother needed was peace. He needed just some time without crazy visitors and threatening wizards. Edmund just wished he could give his brother what he wanted. When Peter's body jolted, Edmund thought the worst.

But Peter wasn't in pain, he wasn't crying no, he was laughing. Giggles were escaping the High King's mouth and Edmund couldn't believe it. He swore that his brother had gone mad.

"I love her completely." The words escaped Peter's mouth as if it had been something that he should have known all along.

He stood up, laughing uncontrollably and all Edmund could do was watch. He watched as his brother started to dance about the bed as if he were drunk. He stopped when he reached Alaina, taking her hand.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it ever so gently, and then he placed their hands on her chest. With his other, he ever so softly moved a piece of fallen hair from her face, looking loving at her. "Alaina, love, did you hear me. Please wake up. I need you."

As soon as the words reached the air, she coughed. It had been like his words pulled her back to him. She began coughing like a fit, and Edmund quickly got a glass of water.

"Alaina, can you hear me?" Peter asked.

"Of course I can hear you, your majesty. I was unconscious not deaf." She coughed and Peter exhaled for what seemed like forever. He reached under her and pulled her from the bed and closer to him.

"Ow!" Alaina inhaled and Peter set her back down gently. He looked about her for any source of the pain, but there was no visible wounds. Edmund slowly gave her the water to drink, and as she sipped it, she tried to sit up.

Peter watched her carefully as she did so, and when she inhaled with pain he too sucked in a breath and didn't let it go until her face was no longer showing pain. When she finished, Edmund took the glass from her. Peter seemed like Edmund couldn't get away fast enough, and when he did he moved even closer to Alaina on the bed.

"Alaina, I'm so glad you're okay." Peter said, completely shutting out his brother.

"So I am." She laughed.

"Alaina, I sat right here at your bedside. I couldn't sleep, knowing you were in the infirmary." Peter said, out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry if my injury inconvenienced you, Your Majesty." Alaina blushed looking down.

"Never. Alaina, can I ask you a question?" Peter said, looking everywhere on her face trying to memorize every single feature.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Anything" Alaina answered.

"Will you be my queen?" Peter asked.

Edmund nearly choked on air. He turned to his brother staring at the girl in front of him. You'd might say Edmund reacted more than Alaina did, actually Alaina didn't react at all just kind of looked at Peter frozen or in shock maybe.

"What-I-you-queen?" Alaina stumbled for words when she finally spoke, and Peter probably would have gotten a better answer had it been for the bloody scream that came from Luna's bed.

Edmund rushed to her bedside, and when the blonde girl opened her eyes they were filled with tears. Edmund took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering calming words in her ear.

"Is she okay?" Alaina asked, but when she moved she yelped once more and Peter had to stop her from moving. He held her arms in his large hands until she agreed to stay. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her downward so she was laying on his chest.

"Dr-Draco." Luna managed to get out.

"Sh. Its' only a dream. Luna, you're okay." Edmund said, trying to calm her down.

That Fred Weasley was the first through the hospital doors. Lucy, Tucker, Susan, and Caspian were quick behind but not quite fast enough to reach the wizard. He could walk on his own now, and when he reached Luna and Edmund on her cot, he placed his hand on her back letting her know he was there.

"Re-reviving Spell." Luna choked out and Edmund didn't understand, but clearly Fred did. Fred took out his wand and they watched as he muttered a spell running his wand over Draco's body.

Draco's fingers and toes began to move first, and then when he shook his head, Lucy ran over to him. Draco opened his eyes to see the Queen over him, and as much as he liked it, he knew something was wrong.

"Lucy, I mean Your Majesty, what's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Lucy is fine, Draco. Luna had a nightmare." Lucy explained and Draco sat up. He felt a little dizzy but ignored it. When he looked to see Luna crying into what was now Edmund's tear stained shoulder, he pulled himself up and over to her cot.

"Luna." Draco whispered and she turned her body 180 degrees in a flash. There were small trails of tears that went from her pale eyes to the bottom of her chin before they'd fall off her face.

"The war, its' over. Harry won." Was what Draco read from her face. The tears were not sad, or at least not all of them. He hugged her tightly, and then shook Fred's hand. Caught up in the moment, he pulled Lucy in for a hug as well.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Malfoy. Or should I say, cousin." They all turned, Fred's mouth hung open in a gaping shock and Luna just seemed out of course Draco's throat clogged with the very thought of being able to speak to the tall man with the long black hair in the doorway of the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

That was him, the one and only standing right before him and the rest of those in room. Draco stood up, it couldn't be so. He stepped forward towards him, it seemed like him. He was leaning against the doorway with a smirk across his face.

"You're dead." Draco said aloud, what he had been trying to repeat to himself in his mind.

"No I fell into the veil, dear cousin of mine, and Aslan brought me here." He said.

Draco hugged the man. He had never hugged any one, but when he did and he felt him hesitate but then wrap his arms around him, he knew it wasn't a dream. "How do I begin to apologize?"

"Don't Draco, I was raised in the same type of family, I know." He patted his back.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"I, my king, am Sirius Black." He said mocking a bow.

"Respectable animagus, the dog Padfoot." Luna said, pretending to bark and the Kings and Queens laughed.

"One of the four Marauders, Kings of Hogwarts." Fred said, remembering the map from his school years. He stood up and held back Sirius's long robe much to the man's amusement.

"Honored member of the Order of the Phoenix." Draco picked up, pretending to put a pin on the man's shoulder.

"Alright, yes I've accomplished much in my time." Sirius laughed, playfully slapping the boys off of him.

"I am High King-" Peter stood to speak but Sirius put his hand in front of him.

"I know who you are King Peter. Aslan told me. You see my Kings and Queens, I came across this land when I was sent through a veil. Aslan found me injured, and nearly dying but he healed me." Sirius said.

"Sirius disappeared from our world about a year ago. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix Lestrange cast the Killing Curse and it knocked him into the veil." Luna said, reporting it from memory.

"Knocked in by my own cousin. Draco's aunt." Sirius laughed but Draco shot his head down to his feet.

"Yeah." Draco said, relaxing.

"You kids look like you need some rest." Sirius said, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>The Kings and Queens quickly got used to having four wizards around the castle. Fred and Sirius were teaching Tucker, Caspian, and Susan the fun aspects of pranking yesterday they had set off fireworks in the gazebo. Lucy was having fun teaching Draco how to dance in the ballroom, and Edmund was spending his days with Luna in the library.<p>

Peter turned the corner and he ran into Alaina. It was the first time he had seen her since everyone had been released from the infirmary hall, he had started to get the feeling that she was avoiding him because he proposed to her.

"Alaina." Peter whispered.

"High King Peter." She bowed, and then moved away from him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling closer to him.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" She asks.

"Ever since, I proposed." Peter said and Alaina squirmed at the word.

He stared at her for a minute and then brought her closer to him. He reached his hand out, stroking her cheek gently as he stared into her kind eyes. Alaina looked back into his brown ones, and then as he kissed her she closed her eyes.

He pulled away opening his eyes, but before he could say anything she spoke first. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, I will be your queen." She said and a smile broke out on his face.

Edmund was out in the gazebo. He was laid out facing down on the grass with his head in a book. To be honest, he was staring at the beautiful blonde Luna next to him, who was sitting on her back with a book on her knees in the air. Draco and Lucy were sleeping facing up towards the sun when they had been cloud watching. Caspian and Susan were being all lovey, while Sirius and Fred were talking to Tucker about something prank-like.

"She said yes." They heard Peter call.

Luna stiffed a giggle when she saw High King Peter carrying Alaina bridal style into the gazebo. He seemed to be out of breath from running, but also very happy with a huge grin on her face.

"Peter, put me down or I will change my mind." Alaina said, and Peter shook his head.

"No backsies, love." Peter said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Why do I feel as though I've missed something?" Susan asked.

"I have proposed." Peter said.

"I have accepted, which I'm starting to regret." She laughed.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Oh congratulations." Lucy said, hugging her brother.

"That means we will have a Narnian wedding." Tucker said and everyone nodded.

That night they had a big feast that night. Aslan was very excited to hear the news, but he didn't seem too surprised. Lucy had commented on the fact that she had expected Susan and Caspian to be married first but the two responded with a blush and nervous coughing.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione ran across the Great Hall that had sprawled out with bodies of those lost in the war.<p>

"Any luck on Luna? Malfoy?" He asked, limping his way over to her.

"Not even Fred." She said, sighing.

"Where could they be?" Harry said, leaning on her as he had his leg damaged in the battle.

"Not to worry, Harry we'll find them." Remus Lupin patted him on the back.

"Remus?" Harry hugged the man.

"Yes, Harry I'm here." Remus said laughing as he hugged him as well.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I, um, have to get home to Teddy. See ya around, Harry." Remus said, patting his shoulder and looking off in the direction he soon left.

"Did Tonks-" Harry begun to ask but when Hermione nodded he didn't need anymore.

Neville was holding Luna's Ravenclaw sweater. George was clutching his F necklace that Hermione had gotten him for Christmas, Fred had a G one and not only was it a way for people to tell them apart but it was also a way for them to feel connected to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know, and I don't care." Alaina shouted, waving her hands in the air. She hated having to make decisions and it didn't help that everyone was sitting around laughing at her. For the wedding, they had replaced the thrones with a long table so that the wizards would be able to sit with them.

"Here, your majesty why don't we do something simple. The seating of the royal table." A maid said and Alaina relaxed.

"Start from the left your majesty." Another maid said.

"Do you guys ever get used to that?" Alaina called to the table.

"Little bit." Edmund replied with a laugh.

"Okay. How about Mr. Weasley, then Mr. Black." Alaina began but Sirius raised his hand.

"Fred and I actually are going to be helping. We don't need seats." Sirius said. Nowadays he didn't like attention and Fred followed the man as if by instinct in everything nowadays.

"Alright then, how about Draco then Lucy. And Capsian, then Susan. Then Peter in the middle, then myself, Edmund, Luna, and my brother at the end." Alaina said. The maids had them all sit where Alaina point just to see if it worked well. Everyone bumped into each other once or twice trying to remember what she had said but eventually they were all seated.

"Perfect." One of the maids said scribbling it down.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take these three with me. Royal weddings isn't a thing most wizards are good at." Sirius said taking Draco, Luna, and Fred away from the party.

"If Draco and I's moms were here then you would be golden." Fred said giving them a thumbs up as they walked out to the garden.

"Gosh, I remember having to plan so many parties with my mother. Which color for the curtains, Draco? What about the tablecloths." Draco said shaking his head.

"Reminds me of Fleur and Bill's wedding. Sometimes it makes me wish I was color blind." Fred laughed.

"Ditto." Sirius agreed.

All three men came from pure blood wizards, and they knew what it was like to have to plan a wizard party where as Luna didn't. But from what they describe it as, she didn't miss out on much.

"So, how about we catch up." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you want to know?" Fred asked, sitting down on the grass.

"Tell me about Moony's son." Sirius said.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin sat at his desk, running his hands through his hair. Piles of papers ripped out from books were sprawled across the floor of the bedroom and as he groaned in frustration he decided to step down the hall and see Teddy. As he entered the room, Harry was playing a game of peek a boo with him while Ginny held him on his lap. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bed in each other's arms, and George was in the corner watching with his knees pulled up to his chest.<p>

"Dada!" Teddy cried, crawling his way to Remus. He reached down and picked his son up in the air. He had his blue eyes while he had his mother's black hair. He switched between his natural hair color to and a bright teal blue.

"How are you doing today, Remus?" George asked. No matter how much the twin was grieving he always made a point of checking of Remus. Fred and George adored Remus and his late best friend Sirius and Remus, and with both their other halves gone George felt the need to be closer to Remus.

"Tired. I have gotten nowhere." Remus said, propping Teddy on his shoulder. Teddy patted his head, it was something the child had learned to do when his father looked upset or sleepy.

"We'll find them." Harry said, looking towards the floor.

"If there's anything left to find." Hermione said and everyone turned to her. She was always the optimistic one growing up telling Harry to not give up or to look at problems in a different light, but recently the bookworm had lost her happy demeanor and Remus actually hadn't seen her pick up a book in months.

Granted no one was really the same after the war. George hasn't been back to the Joke Shop, Charlie and Ron have been taking care of it for him. Ron was eating as much lately, and Harry hadn't even looked at his broom. Ginny of course was always in the kitchen making some kind of treat for Teddy or a desert for everyone. Even Remus' wolf form didn't go crazy anymore, it kind of just moped around and he mostly slept through transformations now.

"Well, we have to do something." Remus said, putting his son down.

"Daddy, wait!" Teddy said, following his father back into his study.

Remus smiled, even with all of the sad aroma suffocating the extremely empty and terrifying Grimmauld Place his son still brought a smile to his face. It wasn't a big grin but it was a simple raise of his spirits once a day that he wouldn't trade for the world.

Remus let Teddy come into his study. He went to sit back at the desk put he heard a bustle of papers and looked at Teddy to see him taking down a long drape of curtain. "Teddy!"

He hadn't moved anything in Sirius' place. He didn't have the heart to, but as Teddy pulled the long drape down to the floor Remus recognized what was the Mirror of Erised. Remus walked over to it, picking his son up in his arms and stared into the mirror. It didn't surprise him to see himself, Tonks, Sirius and Harry surrounding Teddy as he took his first steps.

"What do you see, Ted?" Remus asked and Teddy titled his head and looked at the mirror.

"Geo, Sissy, and blondies." Teddy said, and Remus tried to decipher the message. Geo was his name for George, Sissy was what he called Sirius when they talked about him and blondies he didn't know whom that could mean.

"See?" Teddy said, taking Remus' hand and placing it against the mirror and all of a sudden Remus' image changed. It was of Sirius, Fred, Luna, and Draco sitting on the grass talking.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked to Fred as he talked about Teddy, Luna nodded in agreement but Draco hung his head. "When we get back, I want to meet him."<p>

"When you get back." Sirius repeated.

"Do you think they know we're missing?" Fred asked.

"I'm sure, they do. George is your twin brother and everyone noticed if there was only half of you. Everyone's probably a bit tense without Luna around to lighten the mood." Draco said, picking at the grass.

"And Harry's probably a bit more focused because he's not worrying what you're up to." Fred said, knocking into Draco's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, Ted! It's them." Remus said and he went to go get Harry and everyone else but his feet wouldn't move. He watched as his son took their hands and they went right through the mirror. Remus tried to pull them back but Teddy was persistent and soon all he saw was black.

* * *

><p>"Geo!" A voice cried as someone hit the ground right in front of them. They backed up first, but Fred looked around and he saw Teddy Lupin sitting on the grass smiling as big as can be.<p>

"It's Professor Lupin." Draco said astounded.

"Teddy, oh my gosh." Fred said picking up the boy. He checked all of him for any bruises but the near two year old was smiling and giggling. Fred relaxed but Teddy stared at him again before speaking.

"No, Geo. You Fred." Teddy said, poking Fred's chest. And Fred nodded.

"Moony, oh my gosh are you alright?" Sirius said, running over to the man's side.

"Harry, I'm fine." Remus said but as he sat up he stared into the face of his best friend. He reached out and hugged the man tightly not giving a care about whom ever was around them.

Sirius helped him stand after almost five minutes of his best friend hugging him in hysterics. Remus let go of Sirius and looked around at the people looking at him funny. Sirius checked him for injuries and then Remus started hugging everyone.

"Remus, oh thank yoy." Luna said as he hugged her roughly. He then turned to Fred whom was holding Teddy. Fred was surprised as the man nearly crushed his own child as he pulled the ginger into a bear hug.

Draco was staring at Teddy shyly and he didn't expect the professor to come over to him next. He hugged him nearly tackling the blonde to the ground and Draco had to step back to catch his balance. The professor then pulled away and held his face in his hands.

"You haven't caused any trouble have you?" Remus asked and Draco shook his head.

"No sir." Draco said and Remus nodded and then hugged Sirius again. He then took Draco's and Sirius' hand and pulled them over to Fred. Fred put Teddy on the ground because he knew exactly what the ex Hogwarts professor was doing.

"Teddy." Remus said and the boy snapped his head in his father's direction.

"Yes, daddy?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"These are your cousins." Remus said, and both Black descendants knelt down. Teddy looked at Sirius as if taking him in, the boy was smart for his age and he could see the similarity they had to his mother.

"I'm Teddy." The boy held his hand out.

"I'm Sirius. I was your daddy's best friend, and your grandmother's cousin." Sirius shook the boys hand.

"Your grandmother is my aunt. My mom was her sister." Draco said, holding his hand out to the boy.

"Oh." Teddy said, wracking his almost two year old brain for the understanding.

"What are you guys doing here, how did you get here?" Luna asked.

"The mirror in your room, Sirius." Remus said, turning to his best friend as Draco played with Teddy.

"The Mirror of Erised." Sirius said, and he and Remus stood up as they heard a voice.

"Luna! Draco!" They all turned to see King Edmund and Queen Lucy standing in the door way of castle looking out of the group.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco picked up Teddy in his arms as the King and Queen came to the middle of the garden. Luna and Draco walked over to them, and Fred tried to take Teddy from Draco but the young blonde wouldn't let him go. Fred stayed back with Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, your majesties?" Luna asked.

"What an adorable baby!" Lucy said.

"It's my cousin, Teddy." Draco said proudly and Teddy smiled.

"Luna, I think by now when one of your wizard friends pop up you would have remembered to let us know." Edmund said and Luna raised an eyebrow.

"He only just got here, and since when do I order to you?" Luna asked, crossing her arms.

"Nevermind. Do you have any actual girls in your world because it seems to be only boys." Edmund said, looking at this new man. He looked older, but he seemed too friendly with Sirius to be a threat to Luna, wait did he just say that? But that baby, okay he needed to stop himself if he was getting jealous of a baby.

"The girls just tend to be more intelligent than to get themselves in these kinds of messes." Luna said and Draco snorted. Teddy mocked his cousin, and Lucy laughed.

"Well, Alaina wants us for dance rehearsal so if your friend doesn't mind sitting on the sidelines than we can deal with it later." Edmund said and Lucy glared at him for sounding rude.

"Maybe we can convince him to dance with Sirius." Draco said and Lucy smiled.

"Fred! Sirius! Come on, it's noon." Edmund said and Fred ran towards them while Sirius walked over with this new person.

"I'm King Edmund, and this is my sister Queen Lucy. Yourself?" Edmund asked.

"Remus Lupin. This is my son, Teddy." He said with a nod.

"Professor." Sirius corrected and Remus shot him a glance.

Edmund listened to the group talk as he lead them back into the ballroom. Lucy and Draco were swinging Teddy as they walked much to the boy's amusement. Fred and Remus seemed to be having a serious discussion about a boy named George while Sirius and Luna participated in the conversation minimally.

"They've brought two more." Edmund shouted as they stepped into the room.

"Ed!" Lucy said but Luna and Draco laughed. Sirius and Fred played mock defense while Remus just stood quietly ending his conversation about the boy. Peter called him to the stand, but Sirius and Fred follow him. Lucy took Draco and Teddy towards the snack table. Edmund turned to Luna and when he did she seemed mad at him.

"If Mr. Lupin is all right with it, we'll rehearse for the dance." Peter said as the music ringed through the room.

Lucy took Draco's hand enthusiastically dragging him out onto the dance floor and Teddy ran to Fred whom picked him up and started spinning him around not to any beat. Susan and Caspian looked rather professional as they stepped out onto the floor, and Peter bowed to Alaina before they stepped out onto the floor. Tucker asked one of the maids Claire whom had returned to dance, while Sirius mockingly grabbed Remus' hand and spun him around once.

The song had only just started but Edmund and Luna were the only ones not dancing. She had turned away from him, admiring a centerpiece and when she reached her hand out to touch it Edmund took this as an opportunity. He grabbed her hand and spun her inwards toward him. She had a look of surprise, then annoyance, then a smile.

"You could of just asked me, King Edmund." Luna said, and Edmund smiled.

"But what would of been the fun in that." Edmund said as he walked them out on to the dance floor.

As the song reached the chorus, Edmund looked around the room. Fred was jumping around the room with Teddy in his arms, Lucy had her head on Draco's shoulder as they danced, Susan and Caspian seemed to be focusing on only the dance just looking at each other without saying a word. Peter was trying to remember the steps and Alaina was giggling as he was only failing slightly, and Remus was blushing extremely as he looked around for someone to get him out of his current situation.

"So, King Edmund, do you enjoy weddings?" Luna asked and Edmund bit his lip as he answered.

"We don't have many here, so I guess. What about you, ever dream of walking down the aisle in a long white dress?" Edmund asked playfully.

"All of the time, my father would pretend to be my husband and we would dance around in no shoes out on the lawn. I actually went to Fred's brother's wedding this past year." Luna said, looking at Fred.

"Is that the George you were talking about?" Edmund asked.

"Oh no. Well George is one of his brothers, his twin brother actually. But Fred has five brothers, and his brother Bill whose the oldest got married." Luna said, and Edmund laughed.

"Wow, I can't imagine 6 kids." Edmund said and Luna shook her head.

"Mrs. Weasley has 7 kids. It goes Bill, Charlie, Percy, then Fred and George, Ron, and their daughter Ginny. " Luna said and Edmund laughed.

"So which one did Draco attempt to kill?" Edmund asked and Luna's expression dropped.

"Ron." Luna said, looking off towards the window.

"You're world needs a book series." Edmund said.

"And I'll read it to you as a bedtime story." Luna said and Edmund laughed.

As they ended, Alaina said that it was only Peter that needed to continue rehearsing so Susan and Caspian went to the kitchen with Peter and Alaina to discuss meals, and everyone else sort of just found something to do in the meantime.

"So what do you actually do at these events?" Luna asked.

"Talk to all the villagers, dance with visiting royalty, you know usual stuff." Edmund said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sounds like it'd be a lot easier if you had someone going with you." Luna said, as an observation.

"How about you?" Edmund asked.

"Me?" Luna said.

"If you don't want to that's quite alright." Edmund said.

"No, I'd love to. Really." Luna said and Edmund smiled.

"Alright then." Edmund said and Luna nodded.

Lucy was watching Draco play with Teddy in astonishment. He seemed like it was just a second nature, he could keep Teddy's attention longer than Fred had been able to and he could keep Teddy from doing things he shouldn't without a fight.

"Draco, are you always this good with children?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't know." Draco said, as Teddy giggled.

"Well Teddy seems to adore you." Lucy noted.

"Teddy's only just met me." Draco said, rubbing the boy's hair.

"You said he was your cousin. And Fred was talking about how Luna would watch Teddy with him when he was just a newborn." She said, and Draco sighed sitting Teddy up on his lap. He figured the secret would come out sometime so he best explain it now.

"Luna and I brother and sister, but not like you and Edmund. You see Luna and I were both only children, and our families had been very close our fathers bonded over a belief in a fairy tale. But you see, Luna lost her mother at a young age, and it drove her father insane. My father dropped all contact with her father and I didn't play with her anymore." Draco said, and Lucy seemed astounded.

"When my friends would pick on her in school, I wouldn't join in but I wouldn't stop them either. My father was a very bad man, and my mother was a very obedient wife, and I was an obedient child. That's why you hear Fred talk about Luna like she's a precious gem and me like I'm filth." Draco said bouncing Teddy up and down.

"That's horrible. But what about Teddy? Or is he related to you through Luna." Lucy said, taking his hand in hers. Draco sent Teddy over to Fred not wanting him to hear the next part of the conversation.

"No you see, Remus Lupin married Nymphadora Tonks, whom is my cousin. My mother and Nymphadora's mother Andromeda were sisters, but my grandparents didn't like whom Andromeda married so they broke contact with her. Sirius was my mother and Andromeda's cousin, but he was pushed through the veil by my mother's other sister Bellatrix." Draco said and Lucy nodded as Remus came up behind the blonde boy patting his shoulder.

"If you'll excuse us my Queen, I need to talk to my former students about some important things." Remus said and Lucy nodded as she watched all of the wizards leave back out into the garden secretly hoping they might return with someone else.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry felt himself getting more nervous with each person that filed into the room. His former classmates Seamus and Dean took seats towards the middle, with the Patil twins in between them. There were a few Slytherins who decided to come and they all sat in the back row among them were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Gregory Goyle.

Harry took note of where each of the Weasleys sat. Molly and Arthur were together, Charlie was with Hagrid, Percy was with Kingsley, Bill was with his wife Fleur, George was with Katie and Angelina, Ron was beside him, and Ginny was with Hermione. Dumbledore and McGonagall were together, while Neville sat by himself. Xenophiles Lovegood came in with Dobby. The last to arrive was Ted Tonks with his wife Andromeda and her sister Narcissa Malfoy.

"What are they doing here?" Seamus asked, referring to the Slytherins.

"They're here to help just like everyone else. I'm sure you're all aware that there has been some disappearances lately." Harry began and everyone nodded.

"Among those missing are: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin." Ron said.

"Now we may have our differences but we all need to work together to get our loved ones back." Hermione said and the crowd seemed to nod in agreement.

"Wait!" Oliver Wood called coming through the door with Astoria Greengrass on his arm. Former members of the Quidditch team started to whisper about the two but then Harry silenced them.

"We know how to get to them." Astoria said and that got everyone's attention.

"Did I do this right?" Edmund asked his older sister. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was extra nervous. He wondered what Luna was doing at this very moment, if she was fondling the hem of her dress because it didn't look right or maybe she wasn't worrying. Because she never worries.

"Come here." Susan said, flattening her younger brother's shoulder's straps to his armor.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." She agreed.

Draco stared at himself in the wishing well in the garden of the castle. He knew he should be getting ready for the wedding but he felt himself drawn closer to the bottom. So many people put their faith into such a mundane object everyday and it fascinated him.

"How did I know you'd be out here?" Lucy's voice didn't even cause him to look up.

"I'm not sure, I don't read minds." Draco said, leaning against the stone along the well. Lucy laughed and walked over next to him leaning over his shoulder.

"You wanna hear a story?" Lucy asked placing her hands on his shoulder's to relax him.

"Mhm." Draco mumbled in response.

"Once upon a time there was a great wizard visiting a magic castle. The king was getting married so he had requested the great wizard's attendance. The king had a younger sister who was infatuated with the great wizard but he spent his days staring into the wishing well in the garden instead of with her." Lucy said and Draco laughed causing the water to ripple.

"Sounds about right." Draco said, turning around to meet her eye to eye. He leaned on his elbows against the stone wall leaning back slightly. Lucy stood in between his legs with her hands still on his shoulders.

"So what do you say great wizard?" Lucy asked leaning closer to him.

"You know why I've been looking into this wishing well?" Draco asked, and Lucy looked in his eyes as he spoke.

"Because you're odd." Lucy said and Draco smiled.

"I get that from Luna. But no." Draco said,

"Then why?" Lucy asked.

"Because everyday, people pass this wishing well and they throw pennies in it. Wishing for more food, more money, for good luck. They put some much faith in such a silly little object." Draco said, staring at her in a way that made Lucy suddenly feel so exposed.

"It's a Narnian thing, we put our faith in everything." Lucy said.

"Even people?" Draco asked.

"Especially people." Lucy answered.

"I wonder what it's like to have someone believe in you." Draco said, looking off past Lucy towards the forest.

Lucy leaned in closer to the blonde's face and they locked eyes as she was only centimeters away. As their lips touched, Draco felt something warm spread through his body and his mood suddenly lifted and he closed his eyes. It wasn't a rough kiss that had something to prove, but a simple touch of their lips as if a reminder.

She pulled away with a smile on her face. Draco had one too, but his dropped as he opened his eyes to look at the queen before him. "Lucy."

"Yes Draco." Lucy said staring back at him with chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm no Prince Charming." Draco said.

"Oh well, I believe in you." Lucy said with a smile but Draco shook his head.

"I don't live in a fairytale and I don't get a happily ever after." Draco said with a sigh.

"Then you'll just have to believe in me." Lucy said and Draco smiled.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" He said and she laughed.

"I'm valiant." Lucy said and he laughed.

"Now, go get dressed." Lucy said and Draco laughed harder.

"Of course my queen." Draco bowed and Lucy pushed him. He stumbled a bit still laughing, but then walked towards his changing room.

Peter was nervously awaiting at the arc towards the back of the garden. Narnians everywhere were arriving and taking seats in the chairs. He felt his hands start to sweat nervously and that's when he noticed Remus Lupin holding a young Teddy from pulling on the flowers.

"Remus!" Peter shouted running over to him.

"Yes, High King?" Remus asked.

"You were married once right?" Peter asked and Remus laughed.

"Yes, I was." Remus said.

"How did you do it?" Peter asked.

"You'll be fine, my dear boy. Just remember if all else fails, you're the king. You can make her marry you." Remus said and Peter nervously giggled.

"That didn't make me feel better." Peter breathed.

"Our dates are here, Teddy. Good luck King Peter." Remus said as he carried his son towards Sirius and Fred and the four took seats towards the front.

"You ready, Peter?" Aslan asked as he came up to him.

"Let's do this." Peter said.

As a song began to play, Aslan walked to the end of the walkway. The pairs began to line up behind Peter and he had to resist the urge to look back to the end. Susan was with Caspian behind him, then Edmund and Luna, then Lucy and Draco, and then Tucker and Alaina.

"Your turn, Peter." Susan whispered as he walked down the aisle to the end where Aslan stood.

Edmund tried to focus on the wedding but he couldn't help but direct his attention to the beautiful blonde on his arm. Luna's hair had been done clearly the work of Lucy and she wore a knee length white dress, because in Narnian the bride and groom wore the colors of Aslan.

The men in the party had on silver and green armor and the girls were in all white. Quite interesting colors if you asked Edmund, but it wasn't him getting married was it?

"You look amazing." Edmund whispered as Susan and Caspian stepped out into the aisle when Peter reached the end.

"So did you, Your Majesty." Luna whispered.

"Don't call me your majesty." Edmund ordered.

"It's common courtesy in a setting like this." Luna said as they began to walk down the aisle.

"Yes, for commoners but you're my date. So I ask you call me Edmund or Ed." Edmund said as they reached the end.

He kissed her cheek as Caspian had done and then he went to stand behind Peter. It went Edmund, Caspian and then Draco. On the opposite side it was Susan, Lucy, then Luna. As Draco and Lucy parted the whole place rose from their seats.

Teddy, Remus, Sirius, and Fred were in the front row and the toddler was oddly quiet. As the musicians began to play again everyone turned to the back to see Tucker and Alaina standing at the arc. Edmund looked back to his brother to see quiet the large smile on his face.

Tucker held onto his sister's arm firmly until they reached the end. He lifted back the shall, kissing her cheek, and then stood in between Edmund and Caspian.

"Narnians, we are gathered here today to unite as one our beloved High King Peter and Lady Alaina. So that he may take her by his side as his Queen." Aslan said, and everything from then on was a blur.

After the ceremony, everyone returned inside for dinner. Luna made fun of the names of the food much to Edmund's amusement. Then dinner was over and it was time for the party. After the first dance, Sirius and Remus were the first out on the dance floor. Everyone else followed eventually. As a faster song was played, Luna and Draco started to some weird dance, their heads were tilted and their hands flowed like waves.

"What on Aslan kind of dance is that?" Lucy asked.

"Ah its' a wizards' dance. Fred you remember?" Luna asked and Fred nodded. Eventually all the six wizards were in the center of the floor doing their weird dance.

"That looks like fun." Alaina said.

And soon the whole kingdom was turning in circles with their partners waving their hands around like lunatics. Everyone was laughing it up, sharing drinks and telling stories about who did what in the town over no one had noticed that Tucker had slipped away until he came running back screaming.

"There's been an attack." Tucker shouted and everyone looked around to each other, nervously.

"What kind of attack?" Peter asked.

"Wizards." Tucker said.


	12. Chapter 12

Edmund went marching through the hallway, Peter had ordered everyone in the throne room. He and Caspian secured the villagers to make sure they were safe and Edmund was just finishing up. Reaching the throne room he burst through the door to see everyone in different groups.

"So what do we do?" Edmund asked.

"We can't fight them." Peter said.

"Trust me, High King, Harry really means no harm." Remus said.

"You know what, he's what same age as you. What just because he has some kind of a stick means he's stronger than us? We're Kings and Queens for god's sake. I say we go and take this Chosen brat down." Edmund said and he felt a cold hard smack against his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Edmund shouted as Luna looked him cold in the face.

"You ever speak about Harry Potter in such a way again, I will make you beg for me to use the Killing Curse." Luna shouted her voice going up a pitch.

"If he's so important to you why don't you just leave with him then?" Edmund shouted.

"Maybe I will!" Luna replied.

"Not if you want your friends to live." Aslan said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"You see, Luna and Draco found this place by pure luck. But because of that Sirius had some place to go, Remus and Teddy had some place to find, and you Fred you had to some place to be sent after you were attacked." Aslan said.

"And that means what?" Fred asked.

"Harry was always meant to win the war, no matter if Luna nor Draco found the cabinet. But the thing being in the original timeline Fred, Sirius, and Remus you'd all be dead." Aslan said and Sirius needed to sit down.

"I'm going for a walk." Edmund shouted heading for the door. Peter started to move but Luna started to run to him, clearly upset.

"Edmund wait!" Luna said catching up to him.

"Why?" Edmund asked turning a corner, Luna had to sprint to keep up.

"Please!" Luna said exhausted and the King stopped but Luna was still sprinting so she bumped into him about to fall but he caught her in his arms.

"Luna, you okay?" Edmund asked his anger faulting a little bit under his concern.

"Yes." Luna said looking downward.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your friend." Edmund said.

Edmund didn't like apologizing but it was what needed to be done. He waited for her to smack him again but she simply looked up at him with her pale eyes glistening in the sun. Edmund didn't even realize they were out in the open until he saw the sunlight reflect off her eyes.

That's when he fell, harder than he ever did before even though it was figuratively. Luna simply leaned up on her tip toes and placed her lips against his. Edmund stood still for a minute before wrapping his arms around the back of her. When they broke apart Edmund whined a little.

"Stop." Luna laughed.

"So what happens now?" Edmund asked.

"Now, I apparate with Fred to Harry and try and talk some sense into him. Then we can talk." Luna said kissing Edmund's cheek before running to get Fred.

Harry sat in a cottage in the middle of a distraught town. The family who lived here was terrified of them and they ran away.

"Harry." Ginny said coming in.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure this is the best way to go?" Ginny asked.

"Our friends, your brother are out there Ginny." Harry said.

"Actually I'm right here." Fred said and Ginny ran over to him hugging him.

"Luna!" Harry shouted giving her a hug.

"Harry you have to listen to us, you guys have to go home." Fred said.

"Wait, where's Remus and Teddy? What about Draco?" Harry asked.

"No Harry you have to go home." Luna said.

"Not without you." Harry said.

"We can't return or else we'll die." Fred said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Please, just go we don't want any trouble." Luna said.

"We need you to promise us that you'll go home." Fred said.

"What about Draco?" Harry asked.

"He's fine." Luna said.

"Goodbye." Fred said as the two started to disappear.

"Oliver!" Harry shouted as they left.

"What?" The former Quidditch captain asked coming down the stairs.

"You found them once, can you find them again?" Harry asked.

"Can I take Astoria with me?" Oliver asked.

"I don't care." Harry said and the Scot ran up the steps excitedly.

"Harry, they asked us to leave." Ginny said.

"And I'm just making sure they are safe." Harry said.


	13. Chapter 13

Edmund stood inside the castle waiting for Fred and Luna to return. That's when he saw it, something that had been kept from Narnian for years, well actually centuries. Snow.

"Aslan!" Edmund shouted for the lion to realize he was right behind him.

"I see it my Just King. I was afraid this would happen. The worlds are merging, it won't be long now." Aslan said coming up next to him.

"Once Luna's friends leave everything will be fine, right?" Edmund asked.

"My Just King forgive me but I have done an unjust thing." Aslan said as he looked out the window.

"And what is that?" Edmund asked.

"I lied." Aslan said.

"To who?" Edmund asked.

"To our wizard friends." Aslan said.

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"Because there is a prophecy about our dear friends. One that is more important than them returning to their homeland. Yes there was a timeline where everyone who came after Luna and Draco died, but if they were to return their current timeline wouldn't change." Aslan said.

"You have to tell them Aslan." Edmund said shaking his head.

Oliver and Astoria flew over the whole land looking for even the slightest spot of Weasley hair. That was when Astoria felt something sharp hit her in the back and she screamed in pain.

"Tori!" Oliver shouted as she started to fall with the loss of grip on her broom. He flew as fast as could scooping her up in his arms as the broom hit the ground. He landed them near it laying her out on the grass.

"Are you okay?" He asked. But she was fast asleep for some reason.

"Oh my god!" Oliver cried as there was an arrow in her shoulder.

"Is your lady injured?" Oliver turned to see a Centaur looking at him with great concern. He drew his wand but from sharing a room with Percy Weasley he remembered that centaurs were not vicious creatures.

"You possess the same stick of the Kings and Queens' royal attendants, as well as those who are attacking the great Narnia." The centaur said moving forward.

"Who are you?" Oliver practically shouted.

"I am Adair, descendant of the great Oerius servant to King Peter." Adair bowed his head a sign of respect.

"I'm Oliver Wood." Oliver wasn't aware of his family line and he wasn't really a servant to anyone so he just kind of stuck with his name.

"Is the Lady Wood injured?" Adair asked and

"She's been shot with an arrow and she's fast asleep.." Oliver said pointing to it.

"Come, we must get her to the castle quickly." Adair said.

"Is that where Fred is?" Oliver asked.

"Who?" The centaur questioned as Oliver lifted Astoria on the horse and he climbed on the back to support the unconscious girl.

"What about Draco or Luna?" Oliver asked maybe the popularity of the Weasley's name confused him, he couldn't imagine there were too many children named after the dragon or the moon around here.

"Do your friends possess hair the color of snow, and eyes that of rain clouds?" The centaur asked and Oliver had to think a minute but then nodded his head.

"Then yes your friends are at the castle. Now hold on." The centaur said before speeding up.

When Luna and Fred returned Edmund brought all of the wizards into the throne room and then left them with Aslan. From what he could see Luna and Draco were worried, while Fred was excited. Sirius and Remus didn't react and Teddy didn't really know what was going on.

"I'm going to miss Draco." Lucy said as she shivered.

"I'm going to miss Luna." Edmund said as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"I'm kinda gonna miss Fred." Tucker said and everyone looked to him.

"What? He's funny." Tucker said in defense and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, me too. He pulled some good ones on us." Peter said.

"Susan was so pissed." Caspian said and everyone laughed harder.

"I'm still finding feathers in my clothes." Susan said soon everyone was in hysterics. The familiar sound of hooves against the ground rung in their ears and a young centaur was taking in the rare sight of his King and Queens crying from laughter.

"Adair!" Edmund called running up to the young centaur.

"Where is Aslan?" He asked.

The throne room doors burst open and the lion walked out with the wizards in tow.. Aslan spoke. "What is it?"

"A young lad says he knows the King and Queens attendant." Adair said.

"Is he threatening?" Peter asked.

"No, I have taken them to the infirmary. I saw them flying in the air above us but the Lady Wood fell as she was shot and she is sleeping." Adair said.

"What did you say his name was?" Luna asked.

"Wood, mam." Adair answered.

"Oliver!" Fred shouted and took off running. Draco was trying to keep up with him pulling Luna along, while Sirius and Remus were right behind them and Teddy laughed never seeing his father move so fast. The Kings and Queens, Aslan, and Adair of course followed them forgetting all about what Aslan had told them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Is Tori alright?" Draco asked stepping forward. The girl was two years his younger, and he would never tell Daphne but he always preferred the brunette to her older sister.

"She hasn't woken up I'm afraid." The healer said.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Harry sent us to check if you were really okay here but then somebody shot at Tori." Oliver said staring at the girl sleeping on the cot.

As Edmund reached the doorway, he saw Fred for the first time since his arrival as a caring person. He started to cry and embraced the light haired shorter man in the infirmary. Edmund gave them a minute blocking the door as everyone else started to arrive. Everyone but Luna and Draco seemed to great him warmly. Even young Teddy was happy to see this new boy.

He kissed Luna's cheek as if a social requirement and shook Draco's hand but there seemed to be some tension and the blonde was focused on the girl on the cot anyway.

"Fred, care to introduce us?" Tucker asked.

"Oh right. This is Oliver Wood. The greatest team Gryffindor Quidditch Captain alive." Fred said with a smile across his face.

"Don't tell your brother's girlfriend that." Oliver winked.

"Don't forget Lady Wood." Adair said.

"Lady Wood? How much have we missed?" Draco asked turning to Oliver. He nervously scratched the back of his head and tried to cough to cover up his raised pitch.

"Well, actually Adair he's not my lady. She's just a lady." Oliver said.

"Tori Greengrass is a friend of mine." Draco said patting the keeper on the back.

"Oh. Well perhaps you can help us convince Mr. Potter to leave. After all you've ordered him to much more straining things." Aslan winked almost.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"He knows everything." Peter answered.

"Well actually Harry wants to make sure you guys are all okay. But why aren't you coming back I mean George misses you an awful lot." Oliver said to Fred.

"I want to go. But they need me here." Fred said.

"Fred, no, they need me and Draco here. You need to go home." Luna said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You all do." Astoria said sitting up. Draco sat down on the end of her bed.

"Miss you have to understand-" Edmund began to say but she shook her head.

"They have families that miss them terribly." Astoria said.

"Not all of us-" Remus began to say.

"Andromeda is already trying to cope with the loss of her daughter, and you two are the last two things she has of Tonks." As Astoria spoke, Teddy looked up to his Dad.

"She's taken in Narcissa whose husband left her to die while she worried about the safety of her son." Astoria said changing direction to Draco.

"Thank god Blaise convinced Neville to help him save her. Speaking of Neville he's trying to take care of Xenophilius Lovegood whose slowly loosing it over his daughter." Astoria's words dug at Luna's skin.

"The pair are staying with the Weasleys. I mean Molly Weasley it's like she's trying to bring as many people in the house as possible to forget about George's missing other half." Astoria tried to stand up but Oliver jumped over to grab her shoulder helping her.

"Not to mention nobody's been given any actual time to recover. We've all put our efforts into bringing you guys home." She said.

"Well Harry didn't have to-" Sirius began stepping forward.

"Harry is sick. He sick of blaming himself, he is sick of people dying, he is sick of fighting. We all are." Astoria said, causing Sirius to tear up a bit imagining his god son.

"Tori, please you're working yourself up." Oliver said.

"I'm just sick of everything, Ollie." Astoria said before she fell to the ground. Oliver had tried to catch her but she fell too fast. Draco shouted for a nurse and she rushed in the room. Oliver helped her back onto the bed and the nurse check her vitals.

"Why don't we leave Miss Greengrass to rest?" Aslan said.

"Can I stay?" Fred asked.

"I suppose." The nurse replied.

Oliver and Fred were the only ones to stay with Astoria. Teddy yawned so Remus and Sirius went back to their sleeping quarters to put him to bed. Susan and Caspian left as well to retire to bed and Tucker brought Adair with him to get some food. Peter and Alaina followed Aslan to the throne room. The two youngest rulers were left with the pair of blondes.

"You're quiet." Edmund said, not really referring to either wizard just as a statement. They walked in silence, Edmund wished he could say it was comfortable but it wasn't, until they found themselves near the gazebo.

"Do you think Harry is really going crazy?" Draco asked, turning to Luna.

"You should of seen him, he looked like he hadn't slept in months." Luna said.

"I kind of miss picking on Weasel and Granger a little bit." Draco said with an empty laugh.

"Yeah, I mean did you see the way Hermione's hair seemed to puff up whenever you came near? It was like a sense of sorts." Luna said.

"You guys should go home." Edmund said staring off nowhere in particular. The two looked at him oddly but Lucy just nodded her head in agreement.

"From what your friend said Draco they need you." Lucy said.

"No, Astoria was just exaggerating. No one but my mother needs me." Draco said.

"Draco that's ridiculous. You've got more people than I do. There's your mom, your aunt, Teddy, Blaise, Snape, Pansy, Nott, Goyle, the Greengrass sisters." She said.

"You've got your dad, Harry, Neville, Hermione, the entire Weasley family, all of Gryffindor." Draco said.

"Sounds like you have a lot of people who care about you." Lucy interrupted.

"We've only got one person for the each of us period." Edmund said.

"Alaina, Tucker, Caspian, and Aslan." Lucy said.

"And that last one is a lion." Edmund piggy backed.

"You've got a whole nation." Draco said motioning with his hands.

"Yeah but it's not the same. We rule them." Edmund shrugged.

"Well you've got us." Luna said and Edmund smiled. Luna laid her head on Edmund's shoulder. Draco looked at the interaction between the two, and he felt Lucy slip her hand into his.

"I don't want to leave." Draco said.

"Me neither." Luna replied.

Night fall came and everyone took this time to rest. Then early the next morning Luna and Draco stood in the throne room waiting for their friends. The Kings and Queens were behind them in their chairs, and Tucker had sent to get them.

Fred held Teddy in his arms, Sirius had his arm around Remus' shoulders while Oliver was practically carrying Astoria. Peter went to stand but Edmund shook his head at his brother and he sat back down, this was for Luna and Draco to do.

"What's going on?" Fred was the first to speak.

"We have to stay here, but you do not. We have reasons to go home, but yours are more important." Draco said.

"But-" Fred tried to interrupt.

"Fred, George needs you. You are his other half, even in death I can't imagine you two being separated and I know this is killing the both of you." Luna said.

"Remus, you have to take Teddy home. You know that the pair of you need Andromeda and Ted as much as they need you." Draco continued.

"And Sirius, you as well as Remus, are the closest Harry has to his parents. He needs you now more than ever." Luna finished off.

"But what about your families?" Sirius asked.

"We'll need you to be there for them." Draco said.

Then there was a blood curling scream. Astoria fell to the ground and Oliver knelt down to her, while Draco ran to her side as well. Her eyes were grey and she strained against herself screaming.

"What do you see, Tori?" Aslan asked her.

"What kind of question is that?" Oliver said dumbfounded at the lion's question. The lion placed his paw on her shoulder and closing his eyes and then Astoria stopped screaming. Her eyes returned to their normal color before she collapsed into Oliver's arms asleep.

"What was that?" Fred said astounded.

"A vision. Has the girl ever had one before?" Aslan asked.

"No, I don't even think she's taken Divination." Draco said.

"What was the vision about?" Edmund asked.

"Tori and Oliver must stay here." Aslan said.

"What, so we get to go home and they have to stay here? Not happening." Fred shook his head.

"It's not up for discussion!" Aslan shouted and left the room.

"He never yells." Lucy said.

"Come on let's get Astoria into a bed and then you guys have to go back." Draco said lifting the younger sister of his friend in his arms.

"Fine, but how are we going to explain this sudden change to Harry?" Fred asked.

Fred held Teddy in his arms as they flew across the beautiful nation of Narnia, he was kind of upset that he wouldn't see this place anymore. "There!"

They landed right by a cottage where Harry was sitting outside on the porch with his head in his hands. Remus took Teddy from Fred and Sirius walked over to the boy. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry mumbled in his hands.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Sirius said sitting down next to him.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted hugging him. Sirius laughed but Harry's tears dripped on the older man's shoulder. Ron and Hermione came out to see them embracing.

"Sirius!" Hermione said.

"Hey what are we chop liver?" Fred said as him and Remus came out from behind the cottage.

"Freddie!" Ron shouted running past Harry and embracing his brother.

"Remus!" Hermione said walking to her former professor.

"Hermy! Ronny! Harry!" Teddy shouted and they all laughed.

"But wait, where's Luna and Draco? And Oliver and Astoria?" Harry asked.

"Harry." Sirius said carefully.

"Just tell me." Harry said.

"Luna and Draco have to stay here because of a prophecy. Oliver and Astoria were apparently part of it too. Astoria got a vision while she was there." Fred said.

"We have to get home, before we destroy their world at its seams." Remus said looking around.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco was staring out the window watching as the snow stopped. Then he felt a hand on his back, and breathing on his neck. "Draco."

He turned around with a smile to see Lucy. "They're gone."

"I know." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. Draco smiled and took this opportunity to pick up the brunette bridal style.

"Drake!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Draco asked with a smirk and then he ran down the corridor towards his bedroom. Closing the door behind him with his foot he threw Lucy onto his bed and then proceeded to jump on it.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"Fun." Draco shrugged.

"You're ridiculous." She shook her head.

"Draco." Lucy's voice was quiet and hesitant almost like she didn't want him to hear her.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Tell me a secret." She said.

"Harry Potter rejected my handshake first year and I hated him for it well into my fifth year." Draco said and Lucy laughed softly. Draco began to laugh as well and soon the pair were in hysterics.

"Tell me another." She said sitting up on his chest with a sweet smile.

"Hm, I like apples." Draco said shrugging.

"That's not a secret!" Lucy said and Draco smiled.

"It is for people who have never seen me eat one." Draco said.

"Well I have there for it was not a secret." Lucy poked him in the chest.

"What about you Miss Valiant, why don't you give me your deepest darkest secret?" Draco asked.

"I am an open book." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked.

"Yep." She replied.

Draco leaned forward closing the distance between the pair. Her lips were soft and sweet, it was meant to be playful and short but as he leaned forward to push her back into the bed he felt an overwhelming sensation. She was the first to push him back though and he almost pouted.

"I'll tell you a secret, I liked that very much." Lucy laughed.

"I could tell." Draco said giving her a feather light kiss.

Luna and Edmund were out in the garden lying on their backs. Tucker had been missing his pranking friend so he had decided to ride with Adair until Astoria woke up.

Picking a flower she leaned in and tucked it behind his ear and gave him a happy grin, "You look perfect" she said her hand still against his face before she pulled it back.

He blushed, finding himself at fumble for words. Get it together man, he thought to himself. He leaned closer to her, taking her hand in his before she could pull it away any further. "I'd give you one, but you already look perfect."

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly at his words and a warm feeling rushed through her, worrying her bottom lip she decided to give in to her impulse and grinned when she heard the music change to a sweet, slow melody. "Dance with me?" she asked him with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"I don't like it very much, plus I'm not very good." He replied but something in her eyes pleaded with him so he sighed and stood up from the grass, brushing himself off before holding out his hand to her.

"Maybe you just needed a good partner. And I danced with you at the wedding." she said with a cheeky grin as she slipped her hand into his while the other went up to rest on his shoulder. As his hands came to rest around her waist she moved in and felt him start to slowly sway them.

"That was the pressure of everyone watching me. And Lucy was my partner growing up and I'm surprised my toes are still attached by the amount of times she'd step one them." He said, with a smile.

"Hopefully I'm a little better" she said with a laugh and smiled up at him. He moved them around in lazy circles and before she knew it she'd slid her hand into his hair where her fingers were playing with the strands and her head had come to rest on his chest.

Edmund didn't mind, usually his hair was his reason to live but something about the way she was mindlessly playing with it made him flutter. He hummed the song as they moved, tapping his finger's against the waistband of her dress to the beat.

"Liar, you're a wonderful dancer" she said with a smile that he couldn't see. Her face was pressed against his chest and she moved closer as a breeze came past and she shivered a little.

"Well maybe I was just hoping you'd teach me." He smiled, running his hand up her arm to rest of her shoulder.

She laughed against his chest and pulled her head back to give him a mock glare but couldn't keep it up and dissolved into giggles in his arms.

He laughed uncontrollably something about her giggle made him feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach. She was leaning against his arm like she was trying keep herself from falling over and in a split second Edmund made the choice. He kicked his foot around her ankle the two fell onto the grass and Edmund let out a sound of laughter and pain as his back hit the ground.

Letting out a small scream she felt herself land on top of him and stared down at him laughing and worried. "Ed?" she asked after her laughter had died down and sat up onto her haunches so she was straddling him and leaned over him. "Are you okay?".

"Mhm." He had closed his eyes, unintentionally of course. He was just indulging in the feeling of her body weight pushed against him, and it sent a warm feeling throughout his body. Combined with the song-like voice she had, it was like she was sending him to sleep.

"Oh good" she said smiling and then smacked him, "You complete arse! Why in the world would you do that?" she asked him as she prodded his chest and shifter in her position over him.

"Did you see your face." He hiccuped. As she poked him harder, he couldn't help but laugh harder. "It's what I do, plus you're cute when you're worried."

She stopped and laid her palm flat against his chest, "Mean" she muttered thought she was smiling and rested her head against his beating chest.

"Stop thinking, so much." He said, as he felt his heartbeat increase as she laid her head against his chest, maybe she didn't notice the difference. He traced his finger long the lines of her face. He mindlessly drew circles on her cheek. "You're thoughts are screaming, love."

"Screw it." She muttered and then she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw.

"We'll see about that." He laughed, pushing them over so that she was below him and he was hovering over her. He slowly leaned closer to her before his lips touched her own pausing everything else.

She gasped lightly when he spun them over but her laughter died on her lips as he leaned in closer until his lips brushed against hers, causing a flash of warmth and then she leaned up the short distance between them and finally, felt his lips kiss her. His lips were soft, warm and moving against hers in a gently, sweet way that made her toes curl.

He hummed against her lips and he felt her giggle and he wanted to laugh as well. He moved to lean on his elbows as his arms were cramping up. He didn't want to crush her and he also didn't want to have to move.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him as she felt him move, this time she rolled them over so she was lying on him giggled, "Better?" she whispered against his lips.

"Mm-hm." He mumbled as his hands went to her waist holding them there. His fingers tapped lightly to the rhythm of their lips against her waist and he no longer could make coherent thoughts.

Their lips moved unhurriedly over each others and she sighed happily as his arms tightened around her and let her own arms trail up and down his back feeling the muscles shift. He smiled against her lips. He stopped himself, he wanted her to know that he wasn't just flirting, so he wanted to slow it down just a little bit. He pulled back looking at her to see if she wasn't mad at him.

When he pulled back she kept her eyes closed and let out a deep breath before opening her eyes, meeting his and then flushing red. "That was...nice" she said softly biting her lip as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah it was." He said, and she laughed at the bluntness.

"King Edmund, Tori's awake." Tucker called seeing as though he already had everyone else with him Edmund sighed getting up from his current position with Luna.


End file.
